dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Umbran Epidemic/Fukui Chiharu
Appearance Hair: Her dark brown hair is shoulder-lengthed, with her bangs swooped to the right side of her face and her hair usually in a spiky multicolored dyed ponytail. Eye Color: Brown, but wears different colored contacts because of her stigmatism. Attire Due to her tomboyish nature, Chiharu usually wears boyish clothing but is also very fond of bright clothing. *'School Attire:' A white blouse with a red ribbon tie, light blue plaid skirt, white long stockings, black dress shoes, and navy blue blazer. *'Winter Attire:' A pink-purple t-shirt, a pair of dark tan baggy pants, a pair of black/orange sneakers, long dark blue scarf, a pair of dark blue arm-warmers, and a long black leather coat. *'Summer Attire:' A red t-shirt, a pair of black shorts w/a black belt, a pair of long navy blue socks and a pair of black/orange sneakers. *'Swimming Attire:' An purple/red tankini and a pair of black/purple boys' swimming trunks. Personality Chiharu is very outgoing and upbeat but is also very short-tempered and will get very violent when pushed. She does enjoy taking pictures of various places in her free time but has a hard time getting along with her overbearing parents. Though the brawniest out of the three girls, she's also a decent cook compared to the resident smart girl Sokutei's lack thereof. Due to her friendless background, she has some trouble fitting into the group but does her best not to let that fact get to her - as she feels it's up to her to lift the mood of her companions when things get too dreary. Relationships The Main Group *'Aerys Ryugamine:' A love/hate companion, as she is constantly annoyed by his apparent cowardice and stuttering every he speaks but at the same time acts very motherly towards him as she sees him as the baby of the group. *'Kasumi Mizuki:' Her roommate. While she is respectful of Kasumi's choices, she will be the first to step up and place herself between her and those who would dare offend her in any way but may have trouble opening up to her concerning personal matters. *'Sokutei Takano:' A respected companion. Chi is mostly annoyed by her lack of domestic skills but is impressed her specialty in science and medical expertise do make up for them. *'Uiharu Toketsu:' Her friendly rival, though they get off on a bad foot as he seems to berate her constantly. Though their differences are put aside, she eventually sees the devotion and loyalty behind his tough yet feminine exterior. Others *'Akako & Aoi Yamada:' Her next door neighbors who go to school with her; they're also twin brothers. *'Daisuke Kosaka:' *'Kamiko Minura:' Hates her for always picking fights. *'Matsuo & Nakamura Fukui:' Her somewhat neglectful parents, who usually go out drinking. Not that she minds, though... Or does she? *'Osamu Kaname:' Ability Chiharu's hands have some sort of magnetic property which could explain why she has a gland on each of her palms. She affects the magnetic charge on a target and then gives her fists the other charge, which would add momentum to her punches. Her punches can also blind targets if they're hard enough. History Music Themes *Girl in Action - originally titled Last Hunter from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Etymology Chiharu is a Japanese name related to 'spring' or 'sunny weather'. Fukui is the surname that means 'fortunate'. Trivia * Chiharu originally was to be a loner and have a darker demanor and has a bitter rivalry with Ui. But due to many PCs having similar personalities, the idea was ultimately scrapped in favor of giving her a more hot-blooded and upbeat personality. Her rivalry with Ui has also been toned down to being more friendly.